


Voices

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Science Fiction, lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Suara khas tiap orang menunjukkan masa depan mereka. Suara televisi, seorang entertainer. Suara ketikan keyboard, seorang pekerja kantoran. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia mendengar suaranya sendiri dalam seseorang?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 19





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Voices**

Season/Genre: Spring/Angst with happy ending, Sci-fi, Local

Keyword: Pantai dan Senja,  _ Lucid Dream _ .

Rated: 16+

**Author's note: Warnings(!):  _ mild nsfw, explicit words, swearing, suicide/suicidal, murder, death _

_ Better experience while playing The Neighborhood – 'I love you' album. _

Summary: Suara khas tiap orang menunjukkan masa depan mereka. Suara televisi, seorang entertainer. Suara ketikan keyboard, seorang pekerja kantoran. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia mendengar suaranya sendiri dalam seseorang?

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

Mingyu memiliki kemampuan atau mungkin kelebihan? Yang turun dari keluarganya. Ia dapat mendengar suara khas tiap individu hanya dengan berbincang kecil dan menatap mata mereka. Biasanya suara itu terdengar seiringan dengan suara saat orang itu berbicara. Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dan apa maksud dibalik suara-suara itu.

Sewaktu masih kecil, Mingyu pernah mendengar suara kucing saat mengobrol dengan pamannya, memang pamannya sangat menyukai hewan terutama kucing. Hingga kini ia bekerja di Vet menjadi salah satu dokter yang hebat dan ahli disana. Jadi keluarga Kim mengira maksudnya di antara: Masa depanmu, atau kegemaranmu.

Menjadi dewasa, mungkin merupakan masa hidup paling sulit sebelum menikah dan mempunyai anak. Karena sekarang, di umur 20an, kamu bisa saja masih di anggap muda, namun harus melakukan banyak hal sendirian.

Hal lain yang umum terjadi saat kamu menjadi dewasa: Diantara kamu kehilangan semua temanmu, atau hanya stay pada circle yang sama. Buktinya? Nih, sekarang Mingyu tengah memakan bubur ayamnya yang tidak diaduk di gerobak depan kantor, bersama dua setan- revisi, temannya sejak SMA, Seungcheol, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan yang juga memakan buburnya, diaduk.

Kalau ditanya, Mingyu juga bosan hampir setiap hari ia jalani hanya bersama mereka bertiga terus-menerus. Kalaupun gak dapet teman baru, setidaknya dapet pacar? Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya mereka yang ia percayai di masa mengerikan ini.

"Kwan, udah dapet kerjaan belum lo? Yakin gak mau bareng kita aja?" Seokmin membuka suaranya, saat berbicara, ia menatap Mingyu sekilas. Saat menatapnya, terdengar suara tonggeret di musim kemarau, padahal sekarang musim hujan dan tengah hujan deras di luar.

"Besok interview lagi kok, Seok. Kali ini gue coba ngelamar di stasiun TV! Disaranin nyokap soalnya." Jawab Seungkwan, menatap Seokmin. Suara yang Mingyu dengar saat berbincang dengan Seungkwan adalah suara televisi rusak. Mingyu tidak yakin apa maksudnya, tapi mungkin keputusan Seungkwan untuk bekerja di stasiun televisi bukanlah keputusan yang buruk.

"Yaudah, semoga sukses ya. Aamiin!" Seungcheol, akrabnya mereka panggil 'Bang Seungcheol' adalah satu-satunya suara yang sudah terjadi pasti.

Mungkin karena ialah yang paling tua di antara mereka. Seungcheol memiliki suara deburan ombak saat berbicara, ia menyukai laut sebagaimana ia menyukai dirinya. Dan kini, bekerja sebagai Nahkoda muda yang handal.

"Gyu." Mingyu bersaut saat Seokmin memanggilnya, "Lu gak mau kerja jadi sejenis dukun aja gitu? Sama keahlian lu di Indonesia gini pasti bawa untung." Terkadang Mingyu lupa, hanya merekalah yang tahu soal kemampuannya selain dia sendiri, Tuhan, dan Keluarganya.

"Kagak, gue gak mau keanehan keluarga gue kebawa ke publik." Jawab Mingyu, menghabiskan suap terakhir. 

"Kan dukun bisa nyembunyiin identitas, Gyu." Seungcheol ikut-ikutan. 

"Gue bilang enggak ya enggak, Bang Cheol sayang." Mingyu mulai kesal.

"Nyesel gue temenan sama manusia yang buburnya di aduk ah, gue mau balik masuk lagi." Mingyu beranjak, menaruh mangkoknya. 

"Parah lu! Kan gak enak kalo gak kecampur!" Protes Seungkwan, sementara Seokmin ikut berdiri untuk membayar buburnya dan kembali ke kantor.

"Gyu, lo udah denger katanya ada anak baru belom?" Seokmin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Mingyu. 

"Anak baru? Belom tuh. Kenapa emangnya dia?" 

Seokmin menatapnya tidak percaya. Memang sahabatnya satu ini walaupun ganteng sangat tidak kekinian.

"Dia bakal jadi graphic designer baru, kata orang-orang sih cakep, pas gue liat fotonya bukan selera gue, sih." Jelasnya. 

"Halah udah biasa, mending kerja lu." Mingyu duduk di meja kerjanya tidak peduli, lalu kembali menyalakan komputernya.

Mingyu adalah salah satu karyawan yang terkenal di kantor karena wajah dan proporsi badannya yang tinggi- _ yet _ masih belum menemukan cinta.

Alasan utamanya adalah ia tidak ingin mengambil masa depan yang salah, dan karena yang mengejarnya kebanyakan wanita, padahal sebenarnya ia adalah seorang  _ gay. _

Tapi, melihat Seungcheol yang kini mempunyai pasangan dan menjalani masa depan yang sempurna, kadang membuatnya iri. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang memberimu kasih sayang dan afeksi yang banyak meskipun bukan keluarga atau temanmu.

"Semuanya, kenalin  _ Graphic designer _ baru kita, Xu Minghao!"

Mingyu mendongak, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sosok baru di ruangan itu.

Lelaki dengan mata indah, bibir merah muda yang menawan, kulit putih yang mulus, rambut coklat gondrong se-leher yang membuat kesan hangat di penampilannya. "Salam kenal, semuanya."

Rasanya tidak asing, tapi tetap membuatnya terpesona.

Waktu berlalu, dan jujur saja, Selama ia bekerja, pikirannya terus tertuju pada lelaki baru itu. Mingyu sangat penasaran, apa suara yang akan keluar dari dirinya.

Pukul 13 Siang waktu Indonesia bagian barat, istirahat makan siang. "Gyu, kuy–" 

"Gue gak dulu ya Seok, mau di pantry aja." Mingyu langsung berdiri meninggalkan Seokmin di meja sebelahnya saat sorot matanya menatap seseorang yang berjalan menuju pantry.

"LAH?? GYU!? Tumben banget anjing tuh anak kerasukan apa makan di pantry kagak nyebat dulu lagi." Gumam Seokmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, Mas Minghao? Sini makan bareng kita!" Haseul menyambut kedatangan Minghao, menepuk kursi kosong di sebelah mereka. Minghao menerimanya dengan ramah, duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Panggil Minghao aja, saya masih muda kok, hehe…." Ia terkekeh, lantas tiga perempuan di sebelahnya menatapnya heran, "Emang umur berapa, Minghao?" Vivi di tengah ikut bertanya.

"Dua puluh dua, kak." Jawabnya dengan polos.

"HAHHH?!"

Semuanya terdiam seketika, sementara di pojok sana, Mingyu menyelinap ke vending machine, "Minghao, suka minum apa?" Tanyanya dengan santai, setelah mengeluarkan dompetnya. Minghao sontak menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak usah repot-repot, Kak Mingyu... Saya juga bawa uang kok."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar di belakang Mingyu, di perutnya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana kemari. Terbayang terus bagaimana Minghao dengan matanya yang bagai anak anjing menggemaskan menyebutnya dengan

Kak Mingyu...

Kak Mingyu...

KAK MINGYU!

Ambyar hatinya seketika.

_ Tapi sebentar, ada yang aneh dan bukannya tadi kita kontak mata ya? Ah, kurang fokus sih, jadinya gak kedengeran. _

"Ciee... Mingyu salting~" Ejek Nayoung di sebelahnya, aduh mampus. Minghao di tempat dudunya hanya tertawa gemas. 

"Apasih Kak Nay.. Ayo Minghao, kamu mau minuman apa?" Oke, kali ini Mingyu harus fokus. Minghao menatapnya, tersenyum manis,  **"** **_Green Tea_ ** **aja, Kak."**

Mingyu terdiam membeku, apa dia benar-benar mendengarnya? Bukan suara mesin gulali, atau suasana pantai dan senja yang ia kira akan keluar dari sosok manis itu. Justru.. seperti suara seseorang, yang ia kenal, ikut berbicara, mengikuti kata-kata Minghao.

"Gyu? Jangan pingsan woi!" Haseul dan yang lainnya tertawa, Mingyu menggeleng pelan, sadar dari lamunannya. Segera memasukkan uang lima ribu rupiah ke dalam _vending_ _machine_ , menekan tombol B4 untuk _Green tea_.

'Ada yang salah….' Batin Mingyu, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia memberikan botol minuman itu ke Minghao, memposisikan badannya untuk duduk di kursi kosong, tepat depan Minghao.

"Eh tempat gue itu woi!" Nayoung menunjuk tempat duduknya yang di ambil Mingyu.

"Halah, lu juga ga duduk ini." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah malas, Vivi dan Haseul di depannya hanya tertawa cekikan mendapati perilaku Mingyu yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Minghao mengambilnya pelan, "Makasih banyak, Kak Mingyu." Netra mereka kembali bertemu, suara itu terdengar kembali, membuatnya penasaran. 'Ajak ngobrol aja terus kali ya.'

"Nama panjang?"

"Xu Minghao, kak."

"Asal?"

"Asli Jakarta, kak."

"Hobi?"

"Fotografi sama melukis, kak"

"Kesan dan pesan terhadap pekerjaan kamu sekarang?"

" _ So far so good _ , kak."

Nayoung dengan kesal melempar satu bungkus  _ snack bar _ -nya ke arah Mingyu, "Lo PDKT kayak mau ospek aja, anjing!" Mingyu meringis pelan, mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sementara suara gelak tawa mengisi ruangan.

_ Dibalik itu, Mingyu masih tidak tahu apa suara yang ia dengar pada Minghao. Suara itu terdengar sangat tidak asing... tapi apa? _

Minghao ikut tertawa, namun terhenti saat ponselnya menyala sendiri, memunculkan sebuah notifikasi baru. Lantas Minghao pun bergegas mengambil ponselnya, "Duluan ya, kak. Makasih banyak sekali lagi, Kak Mingyu!"

Minghao tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Vivi mencolek tangan Mingyu, "Sst Gyu! Naksir ya? Cieeee!" yang lain ikut menyoraki Mingyu.

"Udah ah, males, duluan."

"Ihh Kak Mingyu galak bangeet~" Ejek Haseul, lalu tiba-tiba Nayoung kembali duduk menyambar, "Eh eh masa gue denger si Minghao… "

Kala melagkah menuju mejanya, Mingyu masih terus berandai apa yang ia dengar dalam Minghao, suaranya terus berputar di kepalanya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu sadar, suara itu… 

Tiba-tiba Seokmin menggebrak mejanya, "NYET gue beliin lo nasi–" 

"GOBLOK ANYING KAGET BANGSAT!" Latah Mingyu, tersentak kaget dan reflek memukul Seokmin yang otomatis jadi bahan tawa satu ruangan.

"Si goblok ngegas gue bawain nasi goreng langganan lu juga!" Kesal Seokmin, melempar nasi goreng berbungkus kertas berwarna coklat ke meja Mingyu.

"Ya maaf kaget.." Mingyu membuka bungkus itu, namun mundur perlahan, mendekatkan kursi kerjanya yang memiliki roda kecil ke arah meja kerja Seokmin.

"Seok, tadi masa gue kan ngobrol sama Minghao ya si anak baru itu.. Tebak suara dari dia kira-kira apa deh?" Mendengar itu, Seokmin menghentikan aktivitasnya, lebih ke bengong, mencoba berpikir.

Matanya menatap Minghao yang sibuk dengan komputernya di depan mereka. " **Pantai dan senja?** Orangnya keliatan tenang gitu." 

Mingyu langsung memukul mejanya penuh semangat, "KAN! Gue juga ngira gitu! Tapi tebak ternyata apa?"

Seokmin menatapnya malas, "Ini gue lagi main kuis apa gimana deh nyet."

"Udahhh tebak aja biar seru."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit, menatap satu sama lain.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"GIMANA GUE NEBAKNYA?? YA MANA GUE TAU??" Seokmin berteriak kesal, sekali lagi, menjadi pusat perhatian satu ruangan itu. Mingyu tersentak lalu berdehem pelan, mencoba menahan teriakannya yang kaget.

"Ternyata… keluarnya suara gue… "

"Hah?"

Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya, intonasi suaranya langsung berubah menjadi sangat kecil, "Iya, bener-bener suara gue. Jadi kalo Bang Cheol ngomong kan kedengeran suara laut, kalo dia bener-bener suara gue ngikutin perkataannya!" Seokmin langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"LAH EMANGNYA KALO SUARA GITU MAKSUDNYA APA???" 

Mingyu menaruh jarinya di dagunya, pose berpikir ala-ala Detektif Conan. "Bang Cheol… laut... dia dari kecil seneng banget sama laut...dan sekarang dia jadi nahkoda…." Mingyu kembali menggebrak meja Seokmin, "Kalo gitu di antara masa depan sama kesukaan mereka, jing!"

"Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, tolong fokus kerjanya ya." Kedua mulut itu tertutup rapat begitu mendengar suara atasan mereka, dengan perlahan merubah posisi menjadi awal semula.

Lima jam berlalu, kini pukul sembilan belas WIB.

Minghao melangkah dengan perlahan ke pintu depan kantor, perasaan khawatir langsung memenuhi hatinya saat tetesan air mengenai kepalanya, malam ini hujan.

Menyadari sosok pria yang khawatir di tengah kerumunan manusia itu seorang diri, sepasang lainnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu, "Minghao! Sendiri aja?" Mingyu menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"E-eh, iya kak..."

"Pulang pake apa?" Mingyu mencoba mengambil sesuatu di tas ransel bawaan yang lumayan besar.

"Pake MRT, kak." Mendengar itu, Mingyu langsung menjadi semangat, "Sama dong! Bareng gue sama Seokmin aja." Tangannya memberikkan payung yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Nih, pake aja. Gue selalu bawa dua buat cadangan kok." Mingyu meyakinkan Minghao dengan membuka payung yang persis dari tasnya.

"Oke. Makasih, Kak Mingyu." Minghao ikut membuka payungnya, mendekat dengan Mingyu demi menghindari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. “Gue jangan diabaikan eksistensinya ya, nyet.” Seokmin menatap Mingyu kesal, yang membuat mereka kembali beradu mulut, menjadi bahan hiburan sosok yang ada di pinggir.

_ Kalau bisa gue bilang, senyuman dan tawa Minghao itu indah, banget. Semua hal tentangnya bikin gue penasaran, and makes me want to be always in his side. _

Suasana MRT yang lumayan sibuk namun menenangkan saat malam hari membuat mereka merasa ngantuk, Minghao yang setengah sadar, kepalanya terus menunduk seakan ingin terjatuh karena mencoba menahannya.

Mingyu yang menyadari hal tersebut tersimpul, menyolek bahu Minghao pelan, “Ngantuk, Hao? Sini nyender aja.” Mingyu menyangka Minghao mungkin akan memukulnya atau mengomel malu, nyatanya, kini rambut halusnya hanya berjarak satu centi dari wajahnya.

Wajah Mingyu merah gak karuan, berbeda jauh dengan sang pelaku yang wajahnya Nampak sangat damai dapat menemukan sandaran empuk.  _ Salting _ , Mingyu mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel, tapi ya karena tidak ada notifikasi apapun sedari tadi jarinya hanya menggeser  _ homescreen. _

“Kak Mingyu, mending bantu aku.” Minghao berbicara dengan suara serak.

“B-bantu apa?”

“Ngapain gitu biar aku gak ngantuk... takut kelewatan.”

Mingyu sempat ragu awalnya, emangnya dia harus ngapain? Lalu sebuah ide muncul di benaknya, mengiringi letihnya hati dan dinginnya malam, Mingyu berbincang ria tentang bagaimana ia dan Seokmin bisa berteman dan bekerja di kantor yang sama.

Mengapa ia memilih bubur yang tidak diaduk, kartun kesukaannya saat kecil, dan bagaimana Mingyu dulunya adalah murid terpendek di Sekolah Dasar. Setiap ceritanya selalu mengundang tawa dari Minghao, membuatnya terpikat dengan Mingyu dan ceritanya.

“Terus kamu tahu? Sebenarnya aku pernah suka sama orang yang mirip banget sama kamu, tapi sayang aku gak inget tentang dia lagi, padahal kayaknya seneng banget dulu..” Tambah Mingyu, 

“Perempuan?” 

Kepalanya menggeleng, “Laki-laki.”

Kesunyian tegang menyelimuti mereka, Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri, “Maaf belum bilang ke kamu, saya  _ gay. _ Kalau gak nyaman gapapa kok.” 

Minghao bangkit dari senderannya, “Gapapa kok Kak Mingyu,  _ that would not change anything. _ ” Bibir Mingyu melengkung lega.

Pengeras suara di dalam MRT kembali berbunyi, menyebutkan tujuan Minghao. Dengan pamit sebentar dengan Mingyu, Minghao berlekas untuk turun (Karena Seokmin tertidur pulas di sebelah Mingyu, menyandar pada dinding kereta)

Pintu kereta terbuka, Minghao kembali menoleh dan tersenyum, “Makasih, Kak Mingyu.”

“Dan…. Maaf.”

***

“SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAA!!!” Seru Mingyu begitu sampai di kantornya, membawa sekardus susu kotak dan membagikannya ke masing-masing meja rekan kerjanya. Vivi menatapnya aneh sekaligus curiga, “Kerasukan apaan dia? Biasanya pelit juga.”

Seokmin menyambar, “Eishhh Ci Vivi jangan gitu, saudara Kim Mingyu sedang bersuka cita hari ini.” Haseul ikut mengerinyit keheranan saat Mingyu memberikan bonus permen di atas mejanya, “Tapi serius kenapa? Aneh banget lu jarang-jarang ngasih ginian.” 

Belum juga dijawab pertanyaannya, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Haseul dengan terburu-buru, “Kak Haseul, Minghao belum dateng?” Haseul mengulum senyumannya, “Ooooh jadi gara-gara Minghao toh...”

Seokmin mendecak dengan intensitas penuh, “ _ Now you get it!  _ Ni orang satu dari pagi mesem-mesem sendiri, semalem pulang bareng, ngobrol asik berdua aja. Sampe kebawa mimpi lagi.” Seokmin menekan kalimat akhirnya dengan nada mengejek.

Vivi menyenggol Mingyu, “Mimpi apa tuh~” mengerti, rona merah langsung terhias di sekujur wajahnya, 

“GAK GITU.” Mingyu berdehem, "Jadi gini tuan dan nyonya, gue  **lucid dream** . Otomatis sadar gue lagi mimpi apa, dan bahkan bisa ngendaliin mimpinya!" Mingyu menengok kanan kirinya, membuat gestur agar yang lain ikut medekat.

"Gue mimpi ketemu Minghao, dia lagi nangis terus peluk gue, terus cium... terus jadian..."

Nayoung memundurkan kursi berodanya ke tempat semula dengan malas, "Lo jelek banget  _ story telling-nya _ . Kaga ada romantis-romantisnya." Mereka mengangguk setuju. 

"Terus, lo mau ngapain ke Minghao?"

"Ngajak  _ date~ _ "

Haseul mengecek ponselnya yang berdering, namun langsung terkesiap saat melihat siapa penelponnya, memikat yang lainnya. Haseul membuat gestur agar tidak ada yang berbicara, dan memencet tombol  _ speaker _

"Halo, Minghao?"

Mingyu menanap, "HAH?"

"Ssst!"

_ 'Iya, Mbak Haseul… Maaf.. Aku izin gak masuk kerja ya... lagi gak enak badan... padahal hari kedua masuk kerja..' _

"Oh gapapa kok Minghao! Asal foto atau bawa surat dokter nanti pas masuk biar ada bukti ke atasan."

_ 'Oke nanti aku kirim. Sekali lagi maaf sama makasih ya… maaf ngerepotin…' _

"Gapapa kok Minghao! Cepet sembuh ya~" Dan dengan itu, panggilannya dimatikan.

"Kenapa Mingyu dipanggil Kakak gue dipanggil Mbak sih…" Murung Haseul, tetapi Mingyu malah lebih ribut "KEMBALIIN JAJANNYA! MINGHAONYA GAK DATENG! >:(" 

Seokmin menahannya, "JANGAN GITU SOB, MENDING LU SAMPERIN KE RUMAHNYA, JENGUK AJAK DATE!! NANTI JAJANANNYA DI KITA AJA!"

Mingyu terdiam, "Oke, ide lu bagus, Seok." Semuanya akhirnya bernapas lega, berhasil mendapat jajanan gratis. "Mbak Haseul, minta alamatnya Minghao."

"Anjing lu," Haseul malah melemparnya dengan sepatu.

Begitu melihat pantulan kaca, Mingyu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mematut dirinya berulang kali. Hanya memakai _cardigan_ _jeans_ biasa, penampilannya hari ini membuat poin kepercayaan dirinya naik.

Kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sang Ibu waktu mereka tengah makan malam:

"Jadi itu tentang masa depan?" Mingyu membelalak tidak percaya, wanta paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Iya. Temenmu, Seungcheol suara laut, sekarang jadi nahkoda. Kamu denger ibu sekarang suaranya opo?” 

“Anak kecil. Ribut banget!”

Ibu mengunyah  _ steak  _ dengan anggun, “Kan Ibu sekarang pemilik panti.”

“Kalau suara Mingyu apa, Bu?” Ibu memberi tatapan menghardik, 

“Rahasia.” 

Mingyu menggerutu kecil. “Kalau suara orang itu suara kita sendiri gimana?” 

Wanita di depannya langsung tersedak angin, “Di mana?!”

“Ada anak baru di kantor… Namanya—"

  
Ibu melempar pisau makan ke piringnya-yang langsung tertancap dengan sempurna di atas daging sapi panggang  _ medium-rare  _ itu. 

“Gak usah kasih tau namanya, Ibu suka  _ surprise.”  _

Mingyu kembali mengernyit heran. " Maksudnya… Mingyu masa depan dia? Apa gimana sih, bu?” Mingyu kembali mengembalikan pisau itu,

“ _ You’ll meet him again. _ ” 

Dan di sinilah Mingyu, di depan sebuah rumah kecil di dalam perumahan yang cukup ramai di pusat kota. Dari pintunya nan berwarna coklat menunjukkan suasana hangat, senyuman Minghao memang terasa hangat. Mungkin juga rumahnya, kan?

Jarinya terhenti begitu sampai 4 centimeter di depan bel, ada tumpukkan amplop, surat kabar, dan dua kaleng susu yang masih terasa hangat.  _ ‘Nuansa Eropa sekali…’  _ Mingyu berdecak kagum kecil.

Tapi, kalau belum dibawa masuk dan masih hangat.. apa berarti ia belum bangun? Mingyu kembali menggulung lengan  _ cardigan  _ miliknya agar dapat melihat jam, masih jam sembilan pagi. Orang seperti Minghao harusnya sudah bangun, kan?

Oke, jari penunjuk Mingyu sudah siap, semakin dekat dengan bel-nya.. saking gugupnya, bahkan Mingyu memejamkan matanya,

“E-eh..?”

_ Loh kok gak bunyi ‘ting’ atau sejenisnya..? _

_ Tapi kok agak empuk ya… _

Mata Mingyu kembali terbuka, dan saat itu ia sadar, itu bukan bel yang ia tekan.

Melainkan dada Minghao.

Wajah keduanya merah bagai kepiting rebus, terlebih Mingyu. “K-kak Mingyu ngapain di sini?”

Mingyu mundur selangkah, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. “Mau jenguk kamu, Minghao.” 

Minghao mengangguk paham, “Kakak-kakak yang lain mana?” 

Mingyu tersentak kecil, 

“Iya.. Kak Haseul dateng sebentar lagi, sayangnya  _ member _ lain gak bisa dateng, hehe..” 

_ ‘MAMPUS KAN GUA DATENG SENDIRI?!?!?! SEMOGA KAK HASEUL MAU SEMOGA KAK HASEUL MAU SEMOGA-’ _

“Silahkan masuk, Kak Mingyu..”

Mingyu langsung kembali sadar untuk tebar pesona, “ _ Thank you, Minghao. _ ” Pintunya pun tertutup. Mingyu memandangi sekelilingnya sewaktu Minghao tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

Tidak ada foto keluarga, atau foto dirinya sama sekali. Hanya ada beberapa poster band  _ The 1975  _ dan bermacam lukisan menghiasi dindingnya. 

“Kak Mingyu, suka manis kan? Ini stroberi tapi gak akan asam juga.” Kepala Minghao menyembul dari dapur.

“Suka kok.” 

Minghao tersenyum kecil. “Iyalah.. kan kamu manis..” Gumam Mingyu setelahnya, tidak lama Minghao kembali dengan sepasang gelas berisi  _ strawberry latte _ .

Mingyu awalnya agak terkejut karena buah ini berada pada bagian bawah  _ list  _ buah kesukaannya, karena memang masam seperti hidup, dan fakta bahwa Minghao mengetahuinya. Ternyata memang ia tak perlu ragu dengan Minghao. “Rasanya enak.” Puji Mingyu, Minghao membalas suasana cerah di diri Mingyu dengan kekehan kecil.

Awalnya mereka hanya berbincang biasa. 

“Sakit apa emangnya, Minghao?” 

“Demam tinggi, Kak.” Entah kenapa Mingyu terarah untuk menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Minghao untuk memastikan. “Oh iya, panas.”

Saat Mingyu kembali duduk, ia merasa ada yang menonjol di sofanya, dan terasa lumayan basah. Mengambilnya, itu adalah sebuah kertas dengan cipratan darah. Minghao panik seketika, menyambar kertas itu dari Mingyu.

Entah apa yang ada di dalamnya hingga Minghao menatap Mingyu penuh rasa takut dan jera, membuat tanda tanya di benaknya semakin besar. “Itu apa, Minghao?” Tidak menjawab, tapi tangan Minghao menaruh kertas bersimbah darah itu di laci.

“Duh.. Mingyu mana sih? Kok hpnya di matiin?” Jengkel Haseul, terus mencoba menghubungi Mingyu. Sudah telepon ke 10 kali, Haseul menyerah. Kakinya terarah pada jendela yang terbuka lebar di bagian ruangan tengah.

Netranya menyipit pelan, itu Mingyu dan Minghao di ruangan tamu. Tiba-tiba Minghao bangkit dari duduknya, memegang leher Mingyu pelan, menempelkan bibir mereka, membawa keduanya ke dalam tautan yang semakin dalam.

Haseul langsung mesem-mesem sendiri, mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat lalu kembali pulang dengan ekspektasi Mingyu akan kembali membawa jajanan esok hari.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang merasa bingung dan tidak benar di dalam. Bukannya ciuman dari seseorang yang kamu suka, atau yang kamu impikan sebagai  _ date- _ mu menyenangkan? Tapi mengapa ini tidak?

Minghao tidak memberi penjelasan apapun tentang surat itu, dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Tautan itu lepas, bulir air mata turun dari wajah Minghao yang indah. 

“Kak Mingyu, aku minta maaf.  _ I’m not expecting you to remember the old us. But please forgive all my sins towards you.  _ ”

_ Hah.. _

_ Ini sebenernya ada apa, sih? _

_ *** _

Suasana kantor hari ini penuh suka cita, apalagi ruangan lantai 3, dimana Mingyu dan Minghao bekerja. Mingyu yang tidak mengerti hanya terus mempersatukan alisnya tanda bingung, bahkan pagi ini Nayoung tidak melempar barang apapun ke arahnya.

“Seok, ini ada apaan sih?” Mingyu menghampiri Seokmin dengan ketakutan setengah mati karena tidak biasanya mereka sebahagia ini saat pagi hari. “Ngelawak lu? Kata Kak Haseul lu sama Minghao cipokan kemarin?” 

“Ya... iya sih, tapi ada yang aneh. sumpah lu semua harus denger.” Vivi, Nayoung, dan Haseul langsung ikut mendekatkan tubuh mereka. 

“Nanti-nanti, gue kasih tau  _ plan  _ buat ini setelah gue yakin.” Mingyu sontak merubah pembicaraan mereka saat melihat Minghao yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menengok sedikitpun. 

Mingyu terus memperhatikan Minghao, durja lebih murung dan lemas daripada sebelumnya. “Mingyu, bisa ke sini?” Nayoung memanggilnya ala-ala saat  _ meeting. _ “Kenapa, Kak Nay?”

Nayoung menggunakan kalender meja untuk menutupi sisi depannya nan tak jauh dari Minghao, “Duduk dulu, kemarin gimana?” Mingyu duduk di atas kursi kosong di sebelahnya, menceritakan bagaimana pagi itu terasa sangat membingungkan. 

“Soal  _ date?  _ Lu tanyain gak?” Mingyu mengiyakan, “Lewat  _ wa, _ sih. Belum dijawab juga.” 

“Aduh… Gyu, ada rumor kalau Minghao tuh anak pembunuh di Jakbar dulu yang keluarga Seo. Makanya mukanya kayak gak asing gitu! Mending jangan sama dia deh, Gyu.” 

Mingyu memainkan kulit jarinya gugup, memang benar Minghao tampak tidak asing, tapi bagi Mingyu bukan sekedar sosok yang ia tonton di televisi… Seperti seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya.

“Gyu? Lu kenapa?” Nayoung menatap khawatir Mingyu yang menjadi pucat, “Gapapa, Kak Nay. Makasih ya.” Ponsel Mingyu berdering, sebuah jawaban  _ chat. _

**_Minghao_ **

_ Kak Mingyu, how about tonight? Netflix n chill? Ada yang perlu aku omongin juga.. _

Jam pulang kerja, Minghao tidak naik MRT dan pulang menggunakan taksi. Mingyu merubah penampilannya menjadi  _ semi-casual _ , begitu sampai di stasiun tujuan, Seokmin menepuk bahunya, “Gyu, kalo ngewe nanti cerita–"

_ ‘Plak!’ _

“Tolol. Cuma nonton  _ netflix  _ doang juga!”

“Ya abisnya  _ date  _ kok di rumah…” Seokmin membelai pipinya sendiri yang sudah ditampar.

Dan Mingyu kembali lagi di sini,tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Dengan kanvas semesta yang hitam pekat namun terhias dengan beredar planet. Di tekan lagi bel itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit seolah ada yang memukulnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak melangkah,  _ tapi lagi-lagi apa?  _ Selalu ada hal yang mengganjal dari Minghao, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Seseorang yang menyukai  _ green tea  _ kalengan, memanggilnya ‘Kak Mingyu’ padahal mereka umurnya hanya beda setahun, dan membuat  _ strawberry latte  _ untuknya, bahkan tahu ia tidak terlalu suka buah stroberi. 

Seseorang... di atas jembatan saat itu… 

_ “Kak Mingyu, makasih!” _

_ “Kak Mingyu... Maaf buat semuanya.” _

_   
_ _ “Aku belajar bikin strawberry latte!” _

“Kak Mingyu?” Minghao membuka pintunya, Mingyu menggeleng pelan, “Iya Minghao…” Pandangannya turun kebawah, Minghao hanya mengenakan  _ bathrobe  _ hitam tanpa dalaman, bahkan menunjukkan dada dan bahunya.

“Masuk, Kak,  _ sorry about the last time i kissed you so sudden. _ ” 

“Gapapa kok.”

Minghao menarik tangan Mingyu bukan ke ruang tamu lagi melainkan ke kamarnya.  _ Netflix  _ sudah terbuka di televisinya. Minghao duduk dengan satu kakinya dilipat, membuat pahanya terekspos. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam segelas  _ wine  _ dengan anggun.

“Punten inimah Minghao.. Gak mau pake bajunya dulu?” Mingyu benar-benar mencoba menjaga pandangannya dari bagian bawah tubuh lelaki ramping itu. Sekaligus menahan bagian tubuh lunak dirinya yang perlahan menjadi keras.

“Kok gitu, Kak? Bukannya kita mau  _ netflix n chill? _ ” 

“YA IYA! Kan nonton  _ netflix  _ sambil nyantai???” 

Sadar, Minghao tertawa terbahak-bahak, “ _ Netflix n chill  _ itu  _ phrase  _ untuk  _ having sex. _ ” 

Mingyu menganga tidak percaya, “SERIUS?!”

“Iyaa kak. Tapi kalau belum siap gapapa kok. Salah paham juga.”

Mingyu menahan Minghao, “Gak apa-apa, cuma nanti aja.” Wajahnya merona, Minghao terkekeh gemas. Keduanya terdiam untuk sejenak, hingga satu momen pas, detik yang sama, mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain.

“Kak/Minghao” Bingung, kesunyian kembali datang.

“Kak Mingyu dulu aja.” Minghao meneguk  _ wine  _ di gelas indahnya. 

“Kamu kayak gak asing. Anak-anak di kantor cerita kamu ada di tv, tapi.. kamu sepertinya deket banget sama aku. Kamu.. cowok yang pernah aku ceritain?”

Minghao terdiam, tangannya gemetaran, “Kak Mingyu, aku minta maaf…” 

“ _ Stop.  _ Berhenti minta maaf, kamu ngebuat semuanya jadi lebih aneh.” 

Minghao semakin lemas, menaruh gelasnya, berdiri di belakang Mingyu. “Kali ini, aku bener-bener minta maaf.  _ But I wanted this for my whole life. _ ” 

Ia menaruh kedua tangan Mingyu di depan dadanya, membuat sebuah gestur kupu-kupu, bagai memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya sakit, namun semuanya menjadi jelas.

Seo Myungho, sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Minghao. 

Sahabat sewaktu mereka masih menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. “Kamu kenapa suaranya mirip sama aku?!” Mingyu menatap bocah kelas delapan itu ketakutan. “Apaan sih? Aku ga ngerti, Kak Mingyu. Suara aku ya suara aku!”

“Kak Mingyu.. Ada orang mati di rumahku… Karena Ayah sama Bunda..” Sejak menemukan mayat di rumahnya, Myungho selalu tinggal di rumah Mingyu. Dan selama itu juga, perasaan Mingyu padanya bertumbuh. Tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya keluarga Seo sengaja mengirimnya untuk mengincar Keluarga Kim.

Motifnya? Tidak ada. Mereka hanya senang melihat darah dan orang tersiksa. Myungho tidak seperti itu, perasaannya mulai membalas milik Mingyu perlahan. Tapi ia tidak bisa, nama keluarganya membuat segalanya tentang Myungho terasa hina.

“Gapapa kok.” Myungho menoleh, memberi tatapan kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. “Serius?”

“Iyalah! Mau kamu jadi monster atau apa kamu kan tetep Myungho, dan aku suka.” Myungho dengan seragam putih birunya memukul Mingyu pelan, “Jangan gitu, Gyu..”

“Lagian kamu aneh! Selalu nanya kalo kamu jadi monster gimana. Ya kamu tetep Myungho! Eh kok nangis…?” Mingyu dengan sigap menyilangkan dua lengan Minghao di depan dada, “Tarik napas pelan-pelan, aku di sini, gapapa.”

Kalau Mingyu bisa mendeskripsikan Myungho dalam satu kata, itu akan menjadi ‘rapuh’. Entah karena masa remaja dimana mereka labil atau karena latar belakangnya. Dan di mata Myungho, Mingyu selalu ada di sisinya.

Hingga, satu hari itu. Myungho terpaksa harus membunuh Ayah Mingyu, dalam perintah di dalam dirinya, dengan muka tebalnya, ia membuat semua bukti tertuju pada orang tuanya, seolah ia tidak menyentuh apapun. Tapi Mingyu melihat semuanya.

Myungho terus mengejar Mingyu, mencoba membuat gestur yang sama saat Mingyu selalu menenangkannya. Tapi Mingyu tidak stabil, mereka berkelahi kecil di atas jembatan, tanpa mereka sadari pegangannya sudah tua. Dan saat Myungho mendorongnya, ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

Sejak saat itu, Seo Myungho dinyatakan menghilang.

***

“Myungho…” Mingyu menatapnya takut, tidak percaya.

“Bukan hanya kamu yang menderita, Kak.” Myungho kembali duduk. “Aku lari dengan ekspektasi aku akan selamat, aku akan baik-baik saja.” Air mata mulai menetes, “Tapi tidak, semuanya salah. Aku tidak baik-baik saja.” Mingyu mulai menyadari ia tidak dapat mendengar suara dalam Minghao lagi.

“Aku selalu ingin untuk mati, mengakhiri semuanya. Apalagi saat kamu bercerita polos tentang masa lalu, tanpa mengingat wajahku sama sekali. Aku selalu membenci wajah bahagiamu, itu membuat seolah kehidupan mencekikku dan ingin aku mati.”

Myungho memperlihatkan lengannya yang penuh goresan bekas luka, bulirnya semakin deras turun di pipinya, seperti hujan di luar sana. “Tapi di sinilah aku. Semesta begitu membenciku, membuatku ingin bertahan, dan di sayangi seperti Minghao. Aku menciummu, agar kuharap kamu bisa melupakan Myungho. Tapi ia bilang, buatlah engkau kembali teringat dengan Myungho.”

“Agar kamu juga tersiksa.”

Mingyu memegang lengan penuh luka itu, menariknya perlahan lalu mengecupnya lembut. “Kali ini, aku yang minta maaf.” 

“Karena mengingkari janji untuk tetap bersamamu, meskipun kamu adalah monster.”

Kali ini Mingyu memeluk Myungho, melumat bibirnya dengan pelan, menunjukkan rasa cinta. 

_ Oh, he knows what I think about _

_ And what I think about _

_ One love, two mouths _

_ One love, one house _

Membuka ikatan  _ bathrobe itu,  _ menyatukan tubuh mereka. “Myungho, boleh?” Tanya Mingyu sebelum menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mulus bagai porselen. Myungho mengangguk malu.

_ No shirts, no blouse _

_ Just us, you find out _

_ Nothing I really wanna tell you about no _

Di Kasur itu, mereka melepas rindu, berbagi kenangan dengan sentuhan. Karena saling tahu mereka tidak pandai berkata-kata. Desahan, lumatan, sentuhan, semuanya penuh rasa rindu, dan kasih sayang.

_ 'Cause it's too cold, whoa _

_ For you here _

_ And now, so let me hold, whoa _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

_   
_ Mingyu menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Myungho, menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut. Myungho langsung memeluk tubuh telanjangnya erat, walau terasa lengket karena sedikit keringat.

“Kak Mingyu..”

“Jangan minta maaf.”

Myungho terdiam, mencium bahu Mingyu. “Makasih..”

“Buat?”

“ _ For not hating on me. _ ” 

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya, hanya mencium pucuk kepala Myungho lalu membelainya.

“Sekarang kita mulai dari awal lagi ya?”

Sementara, ingat lagi mimpi, juga janji-janji, jangan kau ingkari lagi.

“Iya.”

Malam itu, dua sejoli kembali mengutarkan janji pada semesta.

Berjanji, tidak akan diingkari lagi.

***

“YES NGEWE!” Teriak Seokmin di kantor, Nayoung melempar sepatu haknya, “BERISIK!”

**\-- This story written by Ra (Minghaora) --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
